Im the only one who can beat up Rick
by GravityPanda
Summary: Rick gets attacked by two of Vyvyans friends and Vyvyan stands up for Rick, and reveals his true feelings while doing so.    first story :D will have more chapters
1. Chapter 1

so this is my first time publishing my stories so i hope you like it :) please be free to comment and im open to ideas and critical parts. thanks.

btw, i dont own The Young Ones... but i f i did there wouldnt just be 12 episodes.

CHAPTER ONE

"Are TOO!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

Vyvyan jumped over the table and punched Rick on to the ground sitting on his stomach.

"OW! GET OFF ME VYVYAN!" rick shouted

"NOT UNTILL YOU ADMIT IT!"

"NO!"

Vyvyan punched Rick again; Rick let his head fall on the floor and gasped for air because Vyvyan's knees were digging into his chest very painfully.

"Admit it, you're a _virgin_" Vyvyan sneered

"I am not a bloody viwrgin!"

"If you don't admit it I'm going to light your bedroom on fire!"

Ricks eyes widened.

"Vyvyan if you do that I'm going to call the pigs on you!" Rick shouted trying to push Vyvyan off but it was pointless, he had him pinned down, his hands clamped down on Ricks wrists.

"But Rick, the pigs are fascists!" Neil said

"Shut up Neil this doesn't concern you!" Rick spat

"Admit it you virgin!" Vyvyan shouted in Ricks face

"NO!"

"Right, where's my lighter?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Admit it then!"

"I can't cause thewres nothing to admit!"

"Oh wait! I think I feel my lighter in my back pocket!"

"Alwright, alwright! I'm a….virgin."

"Sorry didn't quit catch that, you're a what?"

"A VIRGIN!"

Vyvyan pulled back and laughed at Rick finally getting off and sitting back down in his chair.

"I hate you!"

"Same to you poof." Vyvyan said smiling smugly raising his two fingers at Rick

Rick starred at them all for a moment then got up and walked out the front door.

"Heavy…" Neil dramatically said.

Rick was walking outside trying to clear his head, the leaves were crunching under his feet as he walked along the pavement.

_What in the bloody hell is his problem! Later tonight I'm going to write a poem about how horrible he is, yes and it'll be great. Okay let's see…. Vyvyan, a rat in the sewer, how I'd like to hurt him with a skewer that's Vyvyan, a… a… damn! Nothing rhymes with Vyvyan! _

A loud crash came from behind him as a trash can lid rolled next to his feet, he looked up to see what had caused the commotion and saw a punk with black hair dressed in leather walking up to him, his blue haired friend behind him busy kicking down rubbish bins.

"Ey there! Whatchoo doin out here all by yourself?" he asked standing un-comfortably close to Rick.

"I..Uh..Uh" Rick stuttered, this man looked violent.

"Hey! It's that kid Vyv likes!" the blue haired punk shouted ignoring the now fallen down bins.

"Oh ya! Well what shall we do with you?" he asked Rick, his eyes looked dangerous.

"Please don't kick my ass" Rick tried asking in a small voice.

The two punks started laughing loudly. The blue haired one punched Rick in the face knocking him painfully into the pavement.

"How bout we pull a little revenge on Vyv for what he was doin with my sister eh?" the black haired man said kicking Rick in the face. Everything after that went black.

"Ricks been gone for a long time now." Neil said as they sat watching the television.

"Do you think something bad happened?"

"Who cares?" Vyvyan grumbled

"That's not very nice Vyvyan, Rick could be in serious trouble and you don't even care"

"Shut up hippy!" Vyvyan said hitting a book over Neil's head.

Suddenly Rick slammed open the door and fell to the ground, his clothes were torn and his whole body seemed to be covered in cuts and bruises.

"Rick!" Vyvyan shouted with a very high pitched cracked voice as he ran up and crouched next to Rick trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"And you said you didn't care" Neil said walking up and closing the door.

"Shut up Neil!" Vyvyan shouted. "Like I care about prick!"

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"Because he might of…of… he might of dented the floor with that fat head of his!" Vyvyan said lifting Ricks head onto his lap.

_This is definitely an odd sight_. Mike thought looking down at Vyvyan.

"Alright gents, it seems Rick is in some trouble, let's get him on the couch"

Vyvyan and Neil grabbed Rick by the arms and dragged him to the couch, Vyvyan picked Rick up and set him on the cushions.

"What's goin on?" Rick said waking up looking confused

"Well, you just passed out in the front door looking like shite" Mike said

"Gee thanks" Rick said looking around the room. Good. He was safe in the house.

"So Rick what happened man? Neil asked

"I…I… I was walking around when these two guys came up to me and said they wewre gunna get revenge on Vyvyan for doin something with the guys sister, by the way what was it you did to make them so pissed off?

"oh, that'll be Alex and Jack…I just snogged her that's all!" Vyvyan said raising both his hands in defense as the guys gave him questioning stares

"So anyways, they knocked me out. When I woke up I was all tied up in someone's bathroom and I couldn't move, then those two guys came back and-and…" Rick burst into tears covering his face with his hands and curled up.

Mike didn't have any emotion on his face, but nodded looking very serious. Neil was frowning and looked confused, Vyvyan's eyes were wide and angry.

"Vyv, bring Rick up to his room."

"Why me? Let the girl stay on the couch!"

"Vyv, as much as he gets everyone's ear curled our….friend is hurt."

"Gee Mike" Rick said

"Right now, no more complainin" Mike said walking over to the table

Vyvyan scooped up Rick and carried him over his shoulders up the stairs. He kicked open Ricks door and threw him on the bed.

"OW!" Rick screamed glaring at Vyvyan

"You don't have to be such a girl about everything!"

"Just go away Vyvyan!"

"Fine I was planning onto!"

"Just one thing though." Rick said sitting up

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said you weren't worried about me?"

Vyvyan began to blush. "I thought you were passed out?"

"I might of just been too tired to get to the couch myself." Rick said with a small smile

"Lazy basterd!"

"Doesn't matter, answer my question!"

"I..Uh, I might have been a little…" Vyvyan said quietly looking down at his shoes. Rick grinned smugly.

"So what if I was? Shut up poof!"

"You're the one acting like a poof."

Vyvyan picked up a record lying on the ground and threw it at Rick.

"Watch it! That's my fiwrst Cliff Wrichard album!"

"Pffft!" Vyvyan sneered walking out the door. Rick sighed and leaned down into his bed, suddenly Vyvyan appeared in the doorway again.

"What do you want now?"

"I uh….I hope you feel better." Vyvyan said looking at the floor then left again

Rick sat there stunned. Vyvyan had never been this pleasant to him. It was kind of nice though.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mike, Neil and Vyvyan were all sitting at the table when they heard a loud scream upstairs.

"What's with him?" Mike asked not even looking up from his newspaper.

"I think he's hurt" Neil said looking tense.

"Go check on him Vyv" Mike ordered.

"Why is it always me?" he whined

"oh please Vyvyan, _I'm_ the one who does all the cooking _I'm_ the one who does all the cleaning but I never get any thanks or admirer-"

"SHUT UP NEIL!" Vyvyan shouted annoyed yanking the table leg off and smacking him with it, the rest of the table collapsed.

"Wow thanks Vyvyan, the tables fallen over!" Neil complained rubbing his sore head

Vyvyan stomped upstairs wanting to get away from Neil and kicked open Ricks door, Rick was lying in his bed completely tangled in the sheets and was covered in sweat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT VYVYAN!" Rick shouted

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING THEY JUST SENT ME UP HERE TO SEE WHY YOUR SCREAMING!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A HIPOCRAIT YOUR SCREAMING TOO, ITS GIVING ME A HEADACHE! "

"TOO BAD! TELL MY WHY YOU WERE YELLING BEFORE I GOT HERE!"

"Oh, I uh…I just had a very bad dream that's all…" Rick said looking distracted. "It's nothing just.. GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE PEWRVERT!"

Vyvyan smirked then walked back downstairs, Neil was currently trying to fix the table but it just kept falling over.

"Oh leave it Neil! Besides it looks better that way!"

"but Vyv were am I going to put the lentil casserole?" Neil said like it was the most important thing in the world.

"nobody cares about your bloody lentil casserole!" Vyvyan said sitting on the couch.

Rick came down the stairs and stopped starring at the table.

"Vyvyan!" he yelled angerly, Vyvyan flipped Rick off lazily.

Rick sat in his usual chair and starred down at the flattened table.

"Never had any food to eat on this table anyways…" Rick mumbled.

_He looks so sad and defeated! What did Alex and Jack do to him!_ Vyvyan thought peeking over the couch looking at Rick.

"What are you starring at _Vyvyan_?" Rick snapped at Vyvyan folding his arms and leaning into the chair.

"Nothing, ya just look sad!" Vyvyan said in his usual cracked voice

Rick glared at him then went back to his sulking.

The phone suddenly started to ring loudly.

"NEIL ANSWER THE PHONE!" Vyvyan shouted even though he was the closest to it.

"Oh right." Neil said walking over answered the phone.

"Hullo? Oh ya, he's here." Neil said hanging up the phone looking accomplished. The phone started ringing again, Neil answered with another "hullo?"

"Oh right, hey Vyv, telephone call for you." Neil said holding the phone towards Vyvyan.

Vyvyan sneered and grabbed the phone from Neil.

"WHAT?" Vyvyan said loudly as a form of hello.

"_Hey Vyv its Alex, look you want to come over for a party? I need to discuss some things with you and you can bring your house mates."_

"You right basterd! You think you can just talk to me like that after what you did to my frien- I mean after what you did to Rick! It's _my_ job to give him a beating! Not yours!" Vyvyan whispered shouted so Neil and Rick couldn't hear him.

"_Chill man, that's what we need to discuss, im not trying to steal your boyfriend. The party starts around 9. See you and your loser friends soon."_ Alex said ending the call leaving Vyvyan fuming and started smashing the phone against the wall.

"VYVYAN! WE NEED THAT PHONE!" Rick shouted running up trying to grab the now broken hunk of plastic and wires from Vyvyan.

"Were going to a party at 9 so don't make any plans for tonight." Vyvyan announced letting the phone fall to the ground and walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut

"What's _his_ problem?" Rick asked to no one in particular.

The four of them walked up the steps and knocked on the door. When nothing happened Vyvyan kicked it loudly.

"What are you tryin to do? Break the bloody door down?" Alex said moving out of the way to let them in.

The house was packed with people dressed in leather and colored hair with music so loud it could make someone's ears bleed.

"This way Vyv" Alex said walking into the crowd, surprisingly Vyvyan obeyed following him. The rest just stood there looking around the room.

"Ah. Excuse me gents." Mike said walking towards two attractive looking girls

Rick crossed his arms and sneered at Neil who was occupying himself with his sleeve.

"Right well I'm not going to spend my time at a pawrty with a loser like you." Rick said having no idea where he was walking to but anywhere to get away from that hippy. God the music was much too loud and not his taste at all, he would of liked to just stay at home reading , but no, stupid Vyvyan had to drag him to this noisy room packed with underachievers who gave his generation a bad name

He found a chair in the corner and sat in it taking out his small pocket note book and started writing wuth a broken in half pencil.

_Sheep, sheep, roaming around, eating grass from the ground. Soon the noisy dogs come to tear at their now blood stained fleece, the farmer comes out with a pitchfork and the police, the dogs get caught and put away in a kennel to stay. Weeks later a little dog comes to watch the sheep, he sits quietly just to watch the sheep, but soon one spots him and starts to panic, starts bleating and running causing the others to form a cloud of dirt and wool. The farmer comes back with the police and catches the little dog that hadn't ever done anything wrong besides barking at a bird, but the noisy dogs before gave him a bad word._

Rick looked up pleased with his work. He sat in the chair for a little while longer but soon got bored and got up walking through the crowd, a girl who was obviously drunk elbowed him in the stomach, he stumbled forward clutching his belly until he got to the other side of the crowd and walked into a room, apparently this was where Vyvyan had gone off to because he and…Alex… were in the corner having a heated argument, suddenly they both shot up and punched each other both falling to the ground.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT MY FRIENDS JUST BECAUSE YOUR SKANK OF A SISTER DECIDED TO SNOG ME?"

Alex punched Vyvyan again making him fall backwards breaking a table. Alex and Vyvyan suddenly seemed aware that people were starring at them, including Rick.

_Vyvyan stood up for me!_

Vyvyan gave Alex a look full of hate and grabbed Ricks hand pulling him out of the room leading him into a surprisingly empty one

"How much did you hear my fat gob shout?"

"Right after you punched each other…thanks for standing up for me Vyvyan…" Rick said looking down

"It's alright! I just don't like it when he has to take everything away from me."

Rick gave him a confused look

"I mean! It's _my_ job to give you a beating, not anyone else's."

Rick smiled then suddenly hugged Vyvyan

"Hey! Get off poof!" Vyvyan loudly said blushing. Rick let go

"Sorry, I've just never had someone care enough to stand up for me."

"Oh...well erm, your welcome." Vyvyan said still blushing

They stood in awkward silence for several minutes looking around the room.

"man this party blows." Vyvyan said finally

"yeah." Rick said not really paying attention, absent mindedly chewing on his thumb nail.

"want a drink? Boose always make things better!" Vyvyan said exited

"…why the hell not?" Rick agreed

"right..um, you stay here ill be right back!" Vyvyan said loudly shuffling out the room

_Why does Vyvyan want to spend his time at a party with me? I thought he hates my guts… weird. Oh well hes probably already a little drunk he'll be better in the morning._

Vyvyan came back into the room with a bottle of vodka.

"sorry, I couldn't find were the other drinks were so I took this from the closet…not sure why it was there."

_Vodkas a bit strong…but I am at a party. I should get a little drunk to forget the fact that im in…this house._ Rick suddenly shivered.

"you cold?"

"yeah a little."

"here this'll warm you up." Vyvyan said handing the bottle to Rick

"thanks Vyvyan" Rick said hesitating before taking the bottle from his grasp. This weird friendly Vyvyan was scaring him a little, but he reminded himself that it was the alcohol.

Moments later Rick was feeling uncomfortably dizzy and light headed. Vyvyan was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling reciting for some reason the American pledge of alligience and was getting louder every word.

"WITH LIBERTY AND JUSTICE FOR ALL!" Vyvyan shouted. He turned his head to its side staring at Rick who was slumped in the corner of the room

"ey Rick! Come heerree."

Rick crawled over to Vyvyan, which he would regret. Suddenly Vyvyan sat up and grabbed Ricks shoulders pulling him forward into a crushing kiss

"mmmphht!" was all Rick could muster, his eyes were wide and was pushing against Vyvyans chest to get free, but Vyvyan was much stronger. Ricks arms slowly became looser and stopped pushing against Vyvyan and closed his eyes. Vyvyan pushed his tongue into Ricks mouth which opened after some hesitation, their tongues rolled against eachother causing them to moan a little.

They pulled apart for air, Rick starred at Vyvyan with confusion.

"what the hell was that for?" Rick asked blushing

"your cute drunk…" Vyvyan slurred. Rick blushed even more.

"right, well, we should be getting back to the others." Rick said getting up offering his hand to Vyvyan' he took it and swayed. They walked out the room to see some people had gone home and some were still dancing, the rest were passed out. Mike and Neil were talking to some girl.

"yeah, yeah. Im volunteering to help him, my mom had some mental problems as well." Mike said pointing to Niel who looked confused, the girl smiled.

"that's so wonderful of you!"

"come on you sods, its time to go." Vyvyan said pulling Niel and Mike away.

"hey, hey. I was just about to get some action from a total cutie till you interupted." Mike said as they walked out the door.

"so was i…" Vyvyan mumbled to himself

"what was that?' Niel asked

"nothing!" Vyvyan said loudly punching Niel suddenly in the face making him fall to the concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

Aahh! I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update! I wasn't feeling to confident with it, being my first story and all but after seeing I actually had reviews (thank you:) and after rewatching all the young ones episodes I'm more in the mood to write so here ya go, I'll try and update more faster from now on. also, sorry if they're OC, not very good at writing people shouting all the time.

CHAPTER THREE

By the time the four got back to the house it was around 1 in the morning, and all were still rather drunk. Rick was trying his hardest not to look at Vyvyan, who was doing the same in return. both weren't necessarily embarrassed about the situation, it was just so sudden, Vyvyan wasn't sure why he did what he did but it was exiting, Rick was still a bit hesitant about the whole thing though, but it was nice he decided. Vyvyan grabbed Ricks hand for the second time that night and lead a confused Rick upstairs, leaving in return a very confused Mike and Neil, downstairs.

"What is it?" Rick whined allowing himself to be dragged into Vyvyan's room

"Hmmm..." Vyvyan closed the door with his foot, "yeah, you're still cute." Vyvyan said looking over Rick's perplexed face before leaning forward and kissing him again. Rick rolled his eyes briefly annoyed at the sudden contact then closed them deciding he wasn't going to be bothered with if it was alright to snog someone of the same gender tonight. It was strange how Vyvyan's lips were actually soft and how his teeth went biting rick, and he'd like to keep it that way...Vyvyan licked his tongue on Ricks lower lip asking for permission to enter this time, which was odd, but Rick obliged letting the warm tongue slide into his mouth dominating it,

Rick was too distracted by the kiss to notice Vyvyan pushing him across the room; Ricks back legs made contact with the bed and fell over, Vyvyan falling with him lying comfortably on Rick's chest staring down at him with a smirk.

"WH-what do you think youwr doing?" Rick asked nervously

"Nothing...yet, just wanted to see how you would react, plus you aint to bad lookin if you squint."

"Jee thanks Vyvyan" Rick said annoyed

"Your very welcome Rick" the man replied either oblivious to the sarcasm or was just choosing to ignore it

"Anywaaays" Vyvyan said, to giddy for Ricks liking, Vyvyan was never predictable when drunk

The punk pressed his lips back onto Ricks; clumsily entwining his and Rick's tongues together making a sloppy yet satisfying kiss. Rick never noticed Vyvyan had a tongue ring, now he knew. After moments of lazy lips sucking each other Rick felt heat gradually grow in between his legs.

Pulling away by pushing his head more into the bed he looked at Vyvyan with hooded eyes before saying "we need to stop"

"Why? Don't you like it?" Vyvyan said smirking running a hand down Rick's chest causing him to squirm under neath.

"no it's not that, it's just I don't think we should get to cawrried away that all, and stop that your just making it wowrse!"

"Fine, fine." Vyvyan said stopping his actions and slowly rolling off lying beside Rick.

The two laid in silence, not sure what to say. Just as it was getting too awkward Vyvyan decided to speak up.

"So, are you staying in here? I don't want any annoying shite about you feeling alone like some needy bird."

"Shut up! I wouldn't act like that, and...Ya...I guess I will stay...for a bit, I don't want to have to get up again, my head hurts."

Vyvyan suddenly leaned up and kissed Ricks forehead.

"What in the bloody hell was that for you weiwrdo!" Ricks face was a deep red reaching over his nose to his ears

"Don't be a hypocrite, and I'm feeling weird from the booze so don't mind me."

"Hmmph..."

Vyvyan rolled onto his side facing away from Rick; Rick continued to stare at the ceiling then looked over at the silent punk.

"Hey Vyv?"

"Mm?"

"I know it might be a bit odd to say but, um, thank you for your concern..."

"Mm"

And with that Rick rolled over as well curling his legs up leaning his forehead against Vyvyan's denim clad back letting his dizzy aching head fall to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Rick woke up with his head hurting even more than it did last night, but for some reason he felt...happy? Since when was he actually happy now days? He opened his eyes but only saw a bright blur of orange blocking his view...wait...orange? He lifted his head up, Vyvyan was still asleep facing towards him hugging his waist, and he strangely looked very calm asleep.

"Vyvyan?"

...

"Em, Vyvyan?"

Still nothing

"VYVYAN!"

A fist flew into Ricks face causing him to fall off the bed landing painfully on the floor

"Ow! That huwrt!" he shouted

"Don't wake me up when I'm sleeping then!" Vyvyan shouted back sitting up

"Is this how you treat someone who was nice enough to spend the night with you?"

"You didn't have to spend the night you twat!"

"Oh please I know you wanted me to! I hear you cry sometimes in the middle of the night, it gets rather distwracting!"

Another punch was landed on Ricks face

"You shut up! And I do not_ cry_ at night!" Vyvyan yelled into Ricks face standing over him

"Stop punching me!"

"Shut up then I don't want to hear your annoying voice this early in the morning!"

"Last time I ever let you kiss me if this is how you act later!" Rick said loudly trying to get up but was blocked by Vyvyan's legs

"Move please" Rick said annoyed

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Vyvyan asked with a smirk folding his arms

"I'll call the pigs that what!"

"Your such a hypocrite it's not even funny, and don't threaten me like that, I've finally gotten my toy now I wish to play with it." Vyvyan said before leaning down holding Ricks chin up forcefully and pressing their lips together much like the night before.

"Mmgghf!" Rick protested still angry, but slowly let himself lose into the kiss, followed by a now familiar tongue moving into his mouth. Vyvyan's knees bent down so that he was crouching over Rick still holding his chin up, they eventually broke apart needing air.

"I wish you wouldn't keep ending conversations like that." Rick said blushing deeply

"I find it more fun than pointless talking." Vyvyan said sitting on Ricks lap with his hands on the floor by both sides of Rick's hips leaning his face close, their noses almost touching.

"Alright, alright, but you could you please get up? I don't want Mike or Neil suspecting anything weiwrd."

"Why do you care?"

"I just-I- I don't know I just do okay?"

"Yeah alright." Vyvyan said swiftly pecking Ricks lips again then stood up

"Bastard." Rick muttered rubbing his slightly swollen lips

Vyvyan smirked, "you know it. Now, WHERES MY BREAKFAST?" Vyvyan shouted the last part directing at Neil walking out the door down the stairs. Rick stood on the spot for a moment longer then followed.

Neil was quickly running around the kitchen trying to make some sort of meal while Vyvyan loudly counted down from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BANG! Vyvyan threw a dish at Neil's head causing him to crash down onto the ground.

"Oh real good, lounge about why don't you? Stupid hippy!" Rick said trying to get the room to focus on his entrance; no one looked in his direction so he sat down in his chair moodily.

"Hey Vyv, pass that paper over here." Mike ordered. Vyvyan sneered but handed it over across the table.

"Mhmm, mhmm. Just as I thought, nothing's happened today." Mike said holding the blank pages with no words.

"Right well, I'm bored. What shall we do today?" Rick asked

"Let's go get smashed!" Vyvyan suggested excited, being drunk _was_ his favorite pass time.

"Are you kidding me? I'm still hung over from last night!" Rick said holding his head. Vyvyan smirked

"Hmm, maybe we can go to the market?" Neil suggested

"And what's so much fun about the bloody market?" Rick asked annoyed with the stupid hippy

"Well, right, like the market has, like, tons of food!"

"Oh loddy da da!" Rick said sarcastically waving his finger

"You don't have to be such a downer Rick I was only trying to help."

"Why don't you go help by killing yourself?" Rick spat

"Well, like, I would, but who would tend to the lentils?" Neil said as if the lentils were his goldfish

"Neil, no one cares about the lentils." Vyvyan said bored, Neil sunked into his seat

"Though I do agree that we need to go out to the market today." Mike suddenly said, Neil looked up hopefully. "Seeing as Neil can't do anything right and never buys the right things, we just need to go out together and get everything ourselves." Neil sunk back down.

"Yeah, and we need more sticky labels, since Vyvyan ate them all" Rick sneered casting a glance at Vyvyan

"Well, then that's decided. Let's go." Mike said getting up, the others did as well

"Oh! Wait, wait hold up I'll be right back." Neil said lunging up the stairs, Rick made a "tch" noise before Neil ran back downstairs holding a coin purse

"Bloody girl." Vyvyan said following mike out the door.

they walked down a couple of blocks before the brick building labeled "market" appeared in their vision, Vyvyan didn't bother to wait and stand on the matt for the doors to open and smashed straight threw them instead causing glass and loud noises to appear all around

"Vyvyan!" Rick shouted

"What?"

"You can't just go smashing threw doors at other buildings! It costs money which if you haven't noticed, we don't have!"

Vyvyan sneered and walked ahead, a man in a red vest ran up to them looking panicked

"Excuse me sir but did you just break that door?"

'um, yeah, I did" Vyvyan said with a smile

The man looked stricken. "Excuse me sir but you're going to have to pay for that and have a talk with security."

"I don't have any money for that pointless shite!" Vyvyan said giving the man a death glare, the man cowered on the spot shrinking under Vyvyan's gaze

"Ah excuse me sir never mind that carry on, have a good day sir!" the man said running away, Vyvyan nodded his head in satisfaction

:well, even if you didn't have to pay, you shouldn't go doing things like that, that glare won't work on everyone ya know" Rick said with folded arms

"Shatap Rick" Vyvyan said smacking ricks head with a shopping basket causing him to topple over on to the tiled dirty floor.

"Oh real mature Vyvyan!" Rick said getting back up and taking the basket from Vyvyan

"Right, so, first on the list is, uh, uh, right! We need to get lentils." Neil said looking at a crumpled piece of paper trying to read the scribbled hand writing of everyone

"Well how are we supposed to find where that is? This place is huge!" Vyvyan said

"You're supposed to look at the signs labeling the foods Vyvyan" Rick said rolling his eyes

"Right! Then let's go and do that then." Vyvyan said exited for some unknown reason and stomped off towards the closest isle, the others followed

Suddenly there was a loud sound of crashing boxes and something, grainy, spilling all over the floor, they found Vyvyan standing over boxes of lentils and reaching his arm all the way into the shelf pulling out a box unharmed

"Vyvyan! Can you not go anywhere in public without destroying something?" Rick screamed

"Err, no rick, that would be boring" Vyvyan said putting the box in the basket rick was holding, the other glared at him

"Right uh, well, we also need more cornflakes" Neil said looking flustered

"Ah! Right away!" Vyvyan said jumping off the boxes and going down another isle

"Vyvyan! Hold right there young man!" Rick shouted running after him, Mike and Neil looked at each other tired

Vyvyan was about to knock over more boxes when rick landed his hand on his

"What are ya doin?" Vyvyan asked looking mad at being stopped of his chaos

"Stop knocking over everything!"

"Why? You're not the boss of me" Vyvyan said smirking trying to move his hand out of ricks grasp

"Youwr going to get us kicked out!"

"Good!"

"No not good! Then well starve from no food!"

Vyvyan thought for a moment. "Fine fine just let go ya girl". Rick sneered then let go, Vyvyan suddenly knocked over a box then leaned forward and kissed rick on the cheek

"What the shite was that for?" rick said blushing

"I don't know, for being a bastard?" Vyvyan said shrugging and walked back to mike and Neil on the other side. Rick glared at his direction then picked up the box and put it into the basket

"Ummm...the only thing left is ketchup and, uh Vyv? What does that say?" Neil asked showing the paper to Vyvyan

"6 inch nails."

"Uh right." Neil looked nervous

Once they got everything they waited in the only line available. A kid with a baseball cap stuck his tongue out at Rick, he returned the gesture causing the kid to flip him off, rick looked away surprised a kid would do that.

"Is this everything gentlemen?" the woman at the counter asked

"Well I would be complete if I had you baby, how bout a date?" Mike said leaning his elbows on the surface

"Um, no thank you sir." the woman responded

"Aw c'mon baby, how bout you and me for tea?"

"Have a nice day gentlemen." the woman smiled hurriedly giving them their bag

"Come one mike." Rick said taking the bag; Vyvyan flipped off the woman out of boredom and followed them out the store

"I wanna hold the bag." Vyvyan said

"Why?"

"Cause I just ruddy well want to that's why!"

"No Vyvyan I'm holding it." Rick said

Vyvyan grabbed one of the handles and pulled, rick pulled back and they continued the battle until both stopped and just carried it together both holding a handle, they continued to walk that way occasionally kicking their leg at the other or swinging the bag to annoy each other.

"Will you two ever grow up?" mike sighed, Rick and Vyvyan flipped the bird at him and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Thank you for reviewing; now I will warn you. This chapters really, eh, fluffy. I got bored and wanted to make it as cute as possible :) so I'm sorry if you all puke from imagining Rick and Vyv acting like that together.

CHAPTER FOUR

"I'm bored." Vyvyan said tearing up Ricks blanket, which was batted out of his hands by Rick who was sitting on the bed with his legs straight out, because Vyvyan's legs were laying over his.

"Then do something about it." Rick replied

"I would but I don't feel like moving."

Rick rolled his eyes

Vyvyan went back to tearing up the blanket

"Stop that! I need that for when I sleep!"

"Yeah but you sleep in my bed most of the time anyways so what's the problem?"

Rick folded his arms and stared out the window, Vyvyan unfolded his arms and pulled them towards him so that he was close enough to Rick to kiss him, Rick immediately stopped his annoyed mood to kiss back holding onto Vyvyan's arms. When they pulled apart they went back to what they were doing before. They tended to do that a lot when no one was around, random snogging and sometimes if Vyvyan was in the mood, hugging, but not often since it was considered too girly in Vyvyan's mind.

"I'm bored." Vyvyan repeated. Rick didn't even answer that time. Vyvyan got up and walked out the room leaving a confused and upset Rick, but he shortly returned holding a black and red fender guitar.

"Where did that come from?" Rick asked

"One of my mates said he had a mandolin up for grabs so I figured why not, but the bloody idiot confused it for a guitar. But it's still nice." Vyvyan answered sitting on the edge of the bed, Rick curled up his legs and watched Vyvyan tune the guitar.

He started to strum what sounded like London's burning by the clash, but it was so soft and calm sounding it could be something else.

"How do you know how to play?"

"I don't know, just kind of taught myself a couple of chords out of boredom." he said continuing to play, the sound suddenly changed into something sounding like a song by...

"I thought you said you didn't like Cliff Richard?' Rick asked astounded

"Not really, just I found a guitar book in the rubbish outside of the pub with his songs, guess whoever tossed it wasn't a fan"

Rick smiled. And started to sing softly

"Once in every lifetime"

"Comes a love like this" Vyvyan joined

"Oh I need you" "

"You need me"

"Oh my darling can't you see?"

"Young Ones, darling we're the Young Ones." they sang together

"Young Ones shouldn't be afwraid." Rick sang a bit too high pitched

"To live" Vyvyan was starting to cringe at where the song was turning

"Love" ah there it was. Barf

"There's a song to be sung."

"Cause we may not"

"Be the Young Ones"

"Very long." they ended together

"I think I like this musical side of you." Rick said

"Ya well don't expect me to sing such pansy songs all the time."

"Whatever I didn't expect that anyways." Rick sighed

Vyvyan continued to noodle on the guitar, then he noticed Rick had fallen asleep.

"Heh, girl." Vyvyan smirked and set down the guitar and lied down next to Rick, the brunet's hand was slightly pushing up his shirt, Vyvyan frowned when he noticed a long red line on the pale skin, he pushed up the shirt further revealing the scars of cuts from the stomach to the chest.

"What the shite?" Vyvyan said loudly causing Rick to wake up

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rick said pushing down his shirt

"What did you do?" Vyvyan said stopping Ricks hand

" I didn't do anything!"

"Well then who did?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll just get all pissed and go fight em!"

"Rick, I know I may enjoying causing you pain, but as your...boyfriend-" Ricks eyes widened. "-I won't allow someone else hurting you, that's my job."

"I-it was your idiot friends..." Rick muttered

"What? Bastards!" Vyvyan said angry

"It's not that big of a deal, there healed alright?"

"No it aint alright ya poof"

"Just drop it!". Vyvyan glared at him.

"...was that the reason we haven't done it yet?"

Rick rolled his eyes, of course he'd go to that subject. "Well, yeah."

"Well, now that that's out of the way" Vyvyan said laying his arm across Rick's stomach and pulling him closer.

"Not now either! It's the middle of the day."

"Girly." Vyvyan sneered keeping his arm around Rick but chose to lay his head on Rick shoulder instead

Neil moved his head away from the wall with wide eyes and quietly walked out of his room down to the kitchen where Mike sat

"Neil, I'm sure even you have noticed something been goin on between Rick and Vyv." Mike said at the table downstairs

"Why the expression Neil?" Mike asked

"Uh, I just heard something interesting from Rick's bedroom, and it wasn't him and Vyvyan playing music."

"Oh, so you've noticed their odd behavior as well?"

"I suppose, it's not really noticed since my ears just kind of listen to everything, in the whole wide world." Neil said starring around.

"Speak of the devil" Mike said as they heard Vyvyan and Rick come down the stairs.

"What?" Rick asked noticing Mike and Neil were staring at them

"If you don't mind us asking, what's been up with you two lately?" Mike asked. Rick blushed.

"What you mean?" Vyvyan responded confused

"Well, I know this may be uncomfortable to talk about but as a house hold we should be able to do things truthfully and me and Neil have been noticing you two have been, erm, closer." Mike said

"What are you trying to assume?" Vyvyan said loudly making Neil jump

"Jeez Vyv do I have to spell it out?" Mike asked

"Well if what you're assuming is what I think it is it aint true!"

"And what would that be?"

"That me and Rick are dating!"

"Are you?"

"Yeah but that's not the point I-" Vyvyan stopped shouting and looked very confused with his words that he hadn't meant to say, Rick blushed even more.

"That's all we were asking, nothin to be ashamed of." Mike said

"I'm not ashamed! And neither is he, wait, are you?" Vyvyan asked Rick

"Certainly not! I don't care what people think!" Rick lied

"Then why did you deny it at first?" Neil asked

"Cause- cause it was none of your bloody business that's why!" Vyvyan said defensively

"Well it is since we're all living together." Mike said. Vyvyan folded his arms angry

"Look we don't care if you and Rick are dating, free love man." Neil said twisting his fingers into a peace sign

"Shut up Neil!" Vyvyan and Rick shouted together, the hippy looked down frowning

"Well now that that's settled, Neil? Where's my tea?" Mike said sitting down opening up a newspaper

"Coming." Neil said walking around the kitchen preparing the tea. Vyvyan and Rick looked at each other then sat down at the table as well. Neil set down some cracked mugs and tea cups

"Neil..." Vyvyan started

"Uh, yes Vyv?" Neil responded nervously

"Why are there lentils in my tea?" he shouted

"Well uh, you see, all the plates are broken so I combined the tea and the lunch together."

"God." Vyvyan said drinking his lentil tea

"Well...today's just as boring as yesterday." Rick said folding his arms

"Yeah, except this time there's no random errand to occupy our time with." Vyvyan responded

"Television?" Rick suggested

"Yeah alright."

The three sat on the couch (Neil on the rickety chair) watching the news.

"For today's news report, nothing." the TV woman said.

"Ah c'mon you can at least make something up! Bloody poor news anchor." Rick said

"Why don't you try and do it ya spotty little twit." the news woman said back from the TV. Rick starred at the screen confused then turned it off and sat back down.

"I wish the street would catch fire." Vyvyan said

"Why? That would be tewrrible!" Rick asked sitting up

"Yeah but it would be exiting." Vyvyan muttered.

Rick folded his arms and leaned back into the couch, Vyvyan's arm rested on his shoulder while the four sat in silence letting time pass not knowing what to do.

"Anyone know where my matches are?" Vyvyan asked

"No Vyv and we wouldn't ell you even if we did." Mike answered

"You're no fun."

...

Rick got up and went over to the record player and picked out a album and put on the needle

"No fun. My babe, no fun..." the sex pistols started playing. Vyvyan rolled his eyes

"Rick you know I don't like loud music that interrupts my sound waves." Neil moaned

"Shut up Neil no one cares about your sound waves!" rick said turning up the music, Vyvyan didn't say anything since he liked the sex pistols as well. Mike bobbed his head to the song

When it ended Rick sat back down not sure what to do again.

"Let's go outside." Neil said

"What's so great about outside?" Rick sneered

"Well, like, its outside." Neil said like everyone else understood him

They got up and walked the 5 feet from the living room to the front door and sat on the steps.

"I'll ask again, what's so great about outside Neil?" Rick asked

"Ummm, oh look! A squirrel!" Neil said pointing at the rodent running across the road when a car by and hit it killing the poor thing

"Cool! Outside is fun!" Vyvyan said exited running up to the squashed squirrel and poking it with a stick

"God that's absolutely disgusting!" Rick shouted

"No, this is." Vyvyan said poking the animal so hard that blood leaked out

"Stop it Vyvyan you know I'm a vegetarian!" Rick demanded

"Alright alright." Vyvyan said putting down the stick and sitting next to rick on the steps. Mike and Neil raised their eyebrows surprised by Vyvyan's obedience. Maybe those two dating wasn't such a bad thing.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Vyvyan screamed making the other three jump violently

"What the ruddy hell is it?" Rick said holding his chest breathing fast

"I dont know I was bored, why? Did I scare ya?" Vyvyan said smirking

"No you didn't you just scared Mike and Neil!" Rick said pointing at said people

"What are you talking about Rick you were scared to." Neil said

"Shut up.". Neil frowned and stared at his feet

"Right well now that I gots everyone's attention, let's go down to the park..

"Um, why?" Rick asked

"I just remembered that I left my watch there."

"What difference does it make thought? You can't tell the time..." Neil said

"I dont use it to tell the time! I use it for when I go to the bank to look smarter Neil." Vyvyan said like it was obvious.

"tch." they got up started down the short walk to the park

"Goodbye squirrel." Neil waved as they walked past the road kill. Mike walked in front leading the group, while Neil kept starring at his feet to make sure he didn't step on anything. Vyvyan accidently brushed his hand against ricks, the two looked at each other then Vyvyan grabbed his hand and they walked like that, Mike didn't say anything.

"Wouldn't it be brilliant if the tar in the roads melted!" Vyvyan blurted out flipping off one of the cars that passed.

"Well Vyv, then a lot of people would be in a sticky situation, and I'm not talking about the kind after a night with a bird in me bedroom." Mike answered.

Suddenly a trash can lid rolled down the sidewalk landing in front of them, they turned around to see two blue and black haired punks walking towards them smirking

"Ah Vyv, good to see ya mate! And oh look, you're with the rest of your stupid git friends." Alex said then looked down at rick and Vyvyan's hands. "Oh and look here! You finally found someone whose willing to snog ya, a poof!" he laughed. Vyvyan snarled and punched him in the face

"Dont talk shite about them, including rick! I'm surprised you'd face me again after our little encounter last week." Vyvyan said standing over Alex with his arms folded

"Well ya, its fun toying with ya."

"Is it now?"Vyvyan said kicking Alex hard

"Next time you bring a blade as close as 5 feet near rick ill have to use my medical kit on you! Got it?"

"Ah so you discovered my little art piece?" Alex said smirking

Vyvyan kicked him again in the stomach and walked away silently telling the other four to follow.

"What was that about Vyv?" Mike asked

"Nothing Mike." Vyvyan said

"Uhuh..."

that park was bare and cold like always, the trees seemingly given up on growing, with just a few benches and a slide and swings in a box, the place was incredibly depressing.

"Oh wow Neil, if you stood still you fit right into the background, no one would notice you, like always." Rick sneered

"Oh sure, make Neil feel down, ya lets just play that game." Neil moaned

"Go die hippy!"

"Right well...where it is?...ah! There it is! Right where I left it!" Vyvyan shouted running up to a tree and jumping up to grab the watch on the tree branch

"Why is it there?" Neil asked

"I dont know. Drunk?" Vyvyan said sitting down on one of the benches, Neil shrugged finding nothing faulty with his response.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Rick asked folding his arms

"Go and figure that for your selves, excuse me gentlemen." Mike said walking towards a couple of girls who looked to be out on a jog.

"Hey look, there are squirrels here too!" Neil said pointing at a grey rodent picking through the trash

"I'm not a squirrel I'm a rat you stupid git!" the rat said to Neil before disappearing back into the trash

Rick walked up to one of the swings and looked around to make sure no one besides his house mates were looking at him before sitting down on one and giving a little push. Vyvyan walked

"What are ya doin now you girly poof?"

"What's it look like? I'm swinging." Rick said giving another kick

"No rick, rick, that's kicking." Neil said trying to help him, rick ignored him

Vyvyan grabbed one of the chains and pulled it hard making rick spin around fast

"Vyvyan!" rick shouted, Vyvyan smirked and sat down on the other swing and just looked around

"We should come back here in the summer, that way there will be grass to burn and more people to scare"

Rick rolled his eyes and starting kicking going higher and higher enjoying the feeling of swinging up towards the grey sky, Vyvyan started swinging too. Suddenly a competition of who could swing the highest had sprung up. they were both side by side until rick made the mistake of looking over at Vyvyan, noticing how pale the punk was and how blue his eyes were when he was exited, as well as how different he looked when he was laughing instead of screaming and smiling instead of smirking. He forgot what he was doing and fell backwards off the swing knocking the air out of him. Vyvyan jumped off the swing flying through the air before landing by ricks side with his arms folded

"I win."

"Whatever" Rick said taking the hand Vyvyan offered and stood up, the two swings still lashed violently prior to the empty seats.

Neil was sitting on one of the benches seemingly looking around the park but was really looking at Rick and Vyvyan. He just found it so odd that the two of them would ever date each other, even so much as be on friendly terms with all the fighting and bickering. It was definitely odd, but hey, free love.

"Do you think Alex will really leave us alone?" Rick asked

"Who knows? He's just a bastard dont mind him." Vyvyan answered

"Will you join him in beating me up once you get bored of dating?" Rick said starring at his feet

Vyvyan looked surprised. "I may be a bastard, but I would never do that." he took Ricks hand pushing back all the thoughts yelling at him that they were in public and that he was acting girly. "And I'm not gunna get bored so easily."

"This Vyvyan scares me, maybe you're not the real one, what have you done with him?" Rick asked, more to himself really

Vyvyan kissed ricks cheek, then punched the spot knocking rick over to the ground

"What the hell was that for?" Rick shouted rubbing his bruised cheek

"Sorry, force of habit. Dont want to seem too soft." Vyvyan said helping rick up, rick glared at him then took his hand into his and they walked around the trees, talking about how Cliff Richard was and was not a git. Resulting with Rick shouting again

"Alright gents, lets head back home, this grey surroundings starting to depress me." Mike said, they followed him back to the way home.

When they arrived at the door way Neil tried to open it but it was locked.

"I can't get it open Mike" Neil said holding his hands up in confusion

"Out of the way, I used to be a cat burglar ya know" Mike said jiggling the knob but it wouldn't budge, so he knocked on it

Shortly after a woman with brown hair and a cut up sex pistols shirt opened the door

"What do you want?"

"What do we want? What do you want? This is our house, piss off!" Vyvyan said loudly to the woman

"That's no way to talk to your mother!"

"Alright, piss off mum!" Vyvyan corrected

"Anyways this aint your house, it's me new boyfriends!"

"Eh?" Rick said starring at the house number.

"You idiot Neil! This is the wrong house!" Rick shouted hitting Neil behind the head

"Look man I got confused, no need to resort to violence!" Neil protested

"Ha! What a bunch of bloody idiots you live with Vyvyan, you fit right in!" Vyvyan's mother laughed

"Shut up! Ill mind you that I'm studying to be a doctor you old' hag!" Vyvyan said folding his arms

"Oohh! Aren't we the little smart ass? And oh look, you've got yourself a poofy little git for a boyfriend, always knew you'd turn out wrong." she spat

"Fu- wait, how did you know that?" Vyvyan questioned

"Those to twats friend of yours threw a trash can lid at the window!" she said pointing at the smashed window to their right

"Ha, for once I'm great full towards them." Vyvyan sneered

"Great full? The one you should be great full towards is me! I'm the one who raised ya and fed ya!" Vyvyan's mother said with her hands on her hips

"You? Dont make me puke! I was at a foster home most of the time and you forced me to steal from the grocers!" Vyvyan shouted forgetting who was around him

"Yes but you were at the house before the foster home!" she yelled back

"Ya! And during that your bastard of a boyfriend wasn't too coordinated with where his fists flew! I still can't hear right in my ear from that punch!"

"Dont talk shite about fairy tales and bollocks then!"

"Fuck you!" Vyvyan shouted in her face, suddenly rick cut in between them causing disgusted faces at being interrupted at their argument

"Really now, that's no way to talk to your son you miserable old bitch! piss off!" he said flipping her off and turning around grabbing Vyvyan's hand pulling him away, mike and Neil followed looking surprised, Vyvyan mum slammed the door shut.

They walked back to the right house in silence and opened the door falling in tired. Rick and Vyvyan walked slowly up to Vyvyan's room and sat on the bed

"Rick I-" Vyvyan was cut off by Rick pressing their lips together in a sudden kiss. Vyvyan blinked a couple of times then remembered what he was going to say

"Thank you, my mum doesn't listen to me ever and most people are too afraid to approach her like that."

"You're welcome, dont listen to that awful woman." he said laying his head on Vyvyan's shoulder, Vyvyan hesitated a bit before wrapping his arm around Ricks.

"Yeah, I can just listen to awful you"

"Oh shut up" Rick said half heartedly snuggling closer


End file.
